The invention relates to the field of transportation of passengers in cars driven in convoy and finds its application in particular in amusement ride installations such as those commonly referred to by the term “big wheel”. More precisely, the invention relates to a mobile unit for transporting at least one passenger of the type comprising a car for accommodating this passenger and a device for fitting this car in rotary manner with respect to a substantially horizontal axis of rotation on a mobile support.
The invention also relates to an installation for transportation of passengers.